An image monitoring apparatus provided on a movable object such as a vehicle is known. An image monitoring apparatus is mounted such that a peripheral image in a dead angle area of the driver's seat of vehicle is displayed, thereby allowing the driver to drive a vehicle while confirming the safety.
When the image monitoring apparatus is out of order, the driver should confirm the dead angle by using an auxiliary device such as back mirrors. However, sensing of a failure of an image monitoring apparatus may occasionally be difficult. For example, if an image displayed on a display freezes, that is, if an image stops during display of moving image in real time, a peripheral image itself is being displayed on the display, thus it is difficult to sense a failure.
Therefore, it has been proposed that whether a vehicle is operated or not is detected based on the number of rotations of tires and the speed of a speed meter, and if the vehicle is operated, whether the image monitoring apparatus is out of order or not is determined based on a comparison with an image acquired at a different point in time (see Patent Literature 1).